


It was just a dream

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the same dream over and over. The only thing that keeps his sanity is to wake knowing that it's just a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was just a dream

They were dancing, Daniel’s laughter lighting up the floor they were on. His hands were soft, warm from the hunt. Marius leaned in to place a quick kiss on those lips, not daring for more lest that laughter fall away.

‘It’s not real…’

They spun, the song still playing. Bodies pressed against them, moved them as the song faded out and then changed to something more upbeat. He was no longer in a tux, neither was Daniel. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

‘Ah, Daniel, how fun it was…’

He followed, knowing where this would go. It ended the same each time. They danced, they fed on the two men behind the club, and then they made love.

Something was different this time though…The brightness of light from the east…

‘No. This isn’t how it ended…’

Another scene. Ah, this was how it ended. He’d been so foolish. Nobody had thought about the volcano, had dreamed it would erupt. Even the humans had been taken off guard with their new found technology. Vampires, for all their immortality, could still perish by fire. He’d tried to get them out, tried to take to the sky with Daniel, but the rain of fire had made it impossible. Daniel’s arms were still around him. “ What can we do?” His heart ached at the fear in that voice, the look in those eyes. He’d wrapped Daniel in his arms, had ran as quickly as possible, but there’s nowhere to run.

‘This is how it ends…’

He’d gotten them to the water, but there was no way to cross. He’d tried once more to take to the air, the fire still reigning down. “…Marius..” There was nowhere to go, not even for them. He’d promised to keep him safe.. “Marius..Marius!”

The soft motion of someone gently shaking his shoulder had brought him out of such dreams only to stare into violet eyes. “..Daniel?” “You were dreaming again. Same dream?” The older immortal sighed, closing his eyes and nodding. His hand reached up, touching a heated spot on his face only to pull it back to find blood. The tears only proved to him the worry that such dreams brought. Daniel’s arms came around his waist before he placed a gentle kiss on his face. “Are you alright?” He asked softly. Marius returned the embrace, letting his mind take in the fact that Daniel was still there, still alive and in his arms. Pushing the dream out of his mind, he focused on the warmth of the other, assuring him that he was indeed real and not burned alive. “ I’ll be fine, love. It was just a nightmare, after all.”


End file.
